


A Time Before You

by timelessdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessdean/pseuds/timelessdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a toilsome childhood and one rocky relationship after another, Dean Winchester discovers a power he possesses when he kills his molester from adolescence. An obsession arises with this new found power that not even his brother can halt. Then Castiel, so named angel of the lord abounds and Dean is forced to choose his own path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time Before You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction, so i insist you enjoy because im extremely terrified or your disappointment :)
> 
> Also this chapter is how his "power" starts, i don't know if you've even figured it out yet, but Cas will not come in for maybe another two chapters and i will start introducing you into Dean's newly-found gift.

It was all clashing and trashing and the beating of heart beats against eardrums. It was pained excitement and irrefutable fear and the familiar stinging sensation in an area so private yet so violated. It was instinct and adrenaline versus previous reluctant acceptance and agony, and it was also the night Dean killed that monstrous bastard.

When the sharp blade of a family heirloom sank into his volatile skin Dean could feel the power coursing up the hand of the held blade, and for something so wrong, it felt so deliciously right.

The death of Zachariah was fast and brutal, and the gushing of blood from his aorta was synonymous with the exhaled relief that was audible in the still city air. Cleaning up the red, slow drying mess puddled around Dean was the least of his concerns. Dean was shaking like the San Andreas Fault, and falling, _oh falling_ , to the hushed melodies and delicacies of overlapping water on bay side property.

 _Sammy, god dammit Dean, just shove him in the car, you have to get back to Sammy_.

Dean dragged the middle aged man with a non-existent pulse, and thrusted him into the trunk, over his worn out Playboys and empty beer cans. The 1967 Impala, an honest to god beauty hummed to life with a deep growl like some mountain lion out of his territory. She purred down the highway breaking ninety-five all for a brown haired fourteen year old with a high IQ, and an even higher love for his run down fuck up of a big brother. That’s what ultimately kept Dean going when the going got not only rough, but nearly immobile. The way Sam’s honey brown eyes gazed up at green ones in pure admiration of a brother that did it all for him added craved warmth in Dean’s cooling heart. That’s all he really ever lived for anyway.

Even thinking about Sammy didn’t cease the nagging presence of some kind of new personality trait weaving its way into Dean’s subconscious. He felt dominant running through his brain and swimming through his veins like the bourbon in the passenger seat after a few swigs.

_Sammy._

The shining black vehicle rushed into the parking lot of a run down motel inhabited by drunks, dealers, and the most precious boy in Dean's life. He slammed into the parking spot outside of room 301, and staggered, bloody, to the hotel room door, an aching in his lower back and ripped clothing on his body. The door was locked, and Dean was glad that Sammy remembered to lock it this time. He was also glad because that meant Sam must've been in bed. Taking his greasy, slightly bent card and pressing it into the reader, Dean attempted to inconspicuously slide into the room without waking a mess of brown moppy hair. 

_Shit_

Sam was wide eyed and awake, staring at the television blankly,  _Grey's Anatomy_ spewing almost inaudibly in the background. Dean tried to back out of the room, but Sam saw him as soon as he tried to turn around.

"Dean, oh my god, Dean!", Sammy spewed as he rose to his feet. Already his eyes were welling with tears in fear of what happened to the most important person in his life. He couldn't stand to see his little brother like that, scared and brown eyes swimming in pre-fallen tears.

"Sammy, I'm okay i promise, i promise," Dean tried to lie to his brother. Sam had only seen Dean like this once before, where he tried to leave before he could scare his younger brother, but that was four years ago. This wasn't the look of the aftereffects of the hunt, this was the look of pure terror that wasn't masterfully hidden by one of Dean's various masks. 

Sam didn't say anything else as he abruptly ran to his blood soaked brother, throwing his arms around his waist. And for only the second time Sam had ever witnessed, Dean began to sob on his shoulder. The two brothers sank to the ground, Dean folded into Sam, not the other way around like usual. Dean allowed himself to be held together by Sam, because he could see that he needed him. He wouldn't ever tell Sam what had been going on since he was only eight years old, but it was nice knowing that Sam would always be there to hold his strong older brother up, that he would never let him go.

"I love you Sammy", He whispered coarsely into long brown hair, damp with his tears. 

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
